happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ipso Fatso
Ipso Fatso is episode number 2.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Is it time to whip Disco Bear into shape? (Part 1) At least, Disco Bear's head isn't overweight (Part 2 ) Disco Bear feels to big to boogie down and tries to pack some poundage. (DVD) Plot Disco Bear wakes up in his high-tech disco home, going through his daily routine of dancing and primping his hair. He then boogies on over to his bathroom scale to weigh himself and is shocked to find the needle pointing in the red zone. Disco Bear sadly looks at his large stomach and groans. Disco Bear then rides his bike to the cafe where, as usual, he begins attempting to impress Giggles and Petunia with his disco moves. Uninterested, they just roll their eyes and sigh, trying to ignore him. Disco Bear grabs a menu and looks through the fatty breakfast foods, but, remembering his weight problem, he reluctantly grabs a banana from a fruit bowl. Petunia and Giggles make fun of Disco Bear by calling him a square and giggling loudly at him. Feeling so blue and eating bananas, he throws the banana peel on the floor. Lumpy enters the cafe with a coffee cup and tries to avoid slipping on the banana peel, but everywhere else he tries to step has some sort of obstacle in his path. He eventually falls backwards on Disco Bear's bicycle parked outside, breaking his back. Disco Bear then walks and, seeing Lumpy on the ground, takes some money out of his pocket and put them in Lumpy's cup. Now Disco Bear begins exercising. He starts off in a meat locker where he punches a side of beef like it is a punching bag. However, Lifty and Shifty (who just come out of nowhere) end up stealing the beef, leaving Disco Bear to exercise by skipping rope with a chain of hot dogs. He gets tired and hungry after a while and proceeds to eat all but three of the hot dogs for lunch. Later on, Disco Bear goes to a gym where he weighs himself and sees that the needle is pointing to the red yet again, showing his lack of progress. He is shocked and disheartened to see that he is still very much overweight. Wanting to lose the pounds, Disco Bear begins walking on a treadmill next to Petunia and Giggles. Once again, he tries to impress them, and just like before, they ignore him. After only a few seconds of walking, Disco Bear is already sweating and out of energy. He drinks some water from a sports bottle, but accidentally spills water on the treadmill's controls (after another failed attempt of trying to impress Giggles and Petunia). As a result, the treadmill starts moving backwards, and the speed just keeps on increasing. Because of the treadmill's increasing speed, the bolts that hold the treadmill to the ground begin to break loose, and when the bolts completely break off, the treadmill now begins to move forward very fast. The treadmill runs over and crushes Sniffles, who is spotting for Toothy. The weight Toothy is lifting becomes too much for him, and he is decapitated when the weight falls on his neck. The treadmill breaks through the glass walls of the gym, sending Disco Bear out into the streets with glass shards flying in the air. On the sidewalk, Nutty, Handy, and Russell stand next to each other. The glass shards cut Russell and Nutty to pieces, but Handy is saved by his hard hat. Handy then begins to laugh at his luck. Unfortunately, the treadmill sends chunks of concrete towards Handy. One concrete chunk slams onto Handy's face, leaving a giant hole on his face. Handy falls dead, and his blood begins to fill up his mouth; which has an eyeball in it. Further down the sidewalk, Pop has just finished making a hopscotch field for Cub. When Pop is done, Cub instantly begins to play. Suddenly, Disco Bears' treadmill passes by and crushes Cub into a bloody mess, leading to a distressed Pop. Further ahead, Lumpy is sitting in a wheelchair from his earlier injury, sipping coffee outside the cafe. He sees Disco Bear coming at him and quickly begins wheeling away. The treadmill follows Lumpy's wheelchair until, eventually, the treadmill becomes entangled with the back of Lumpy's wheelchair and propels it forward. They are now in the road and Disco Bear constantly twists Lumpy's neck to swerve and avoid hitting someone's car. Unfortunately, Cuddles, the driver of the car, is distracted by this and crashes into a tree, where his body is forced through a knothole. Disco Bear and Lumpy begin moving downhill at a fast speed. When Disco Bear and Lumpy realize that they're heading straight towards a short stone wall, Lumpy attempts to stop his wheelchair. Unfortunately, the friction created by the wheelchair causes Lumpy's arms to break off. Then both arms fly off in different directions. The scene cuts to Flaky and Cro-Marmot standing next to each other at a bus stop. One of Lumpy's severed arms hits Flaky, and since Cro-Marmot was standing next to her, she assumes he hit her intentionally. Eventually, they slam into the small stone wall, crushing Lumpy and sending Disco Bear flying through the air. He is decapitated on a power line and his severed head lands in a nearby patch of watermelons. The Mole, shopping for a watermelon, picks up Disco Bear's head, and mistaking it for a watermelon, places it on a scale. The needle points just a little short of the halfway point, meaning that Disco Bear finally lost some weight. Moral "The way to one's heart is through their stomach!" Deaths #Sniffles is run over and crushed by Disco Bear's runaway treadmill. #Toothy is decapitated when a large barbell falls on his neck. #Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces by flying shards of glass. #The front part of Handy's skull is crushed by flying chunks of concrete. #Cub is run over by Disco Bear's treadmill. #Cuddles drives his car into a tree, where he flies out of the windshield and through a knothole in the tree where his body gets squeezed into a bloody cylinder. #Lumpy is crushed to death when his wheelchair hits a stone wall at a high speed. #Disco Bear is decapitated on a power line. Injuries #Lumpy breaks his back after tripping and falling backwards onto a bike. #Disco Bear constantly twists Lumpy's head to change the direction on Lumpy's wheelchair, making slight cracks to his neck. #Lumpy's attempt to slow down his wheelchair sliding down a hill results in him losing both of his arms due to the friction. #One of Lumpy's severed arms hits Flaky on the back of her head. Destruction #Disco Bear accidentally short-circuits the treadmill he's running on. #The treadmill Disco Bear is riding on detaches from its hinges. #Disco Bear's treadmill destroys the gym's windows. #Disco Bear's treadmill breaks apart the sidewalk. #Cuddles accidentally crashes his car into a tree. #Lumpy's wheelchair is crushed after hitting the stone wall. Goofs #When Disco Bear dances in his bathroom, he slides near the sink. However, when he does the moonwalk later on, he is farther away. #Petunia's glass of lemon juice disappears when she's calling Disco Bear a square. #When Disco Bear enters and leaves the restaurant, the "obstacles" that prevented Lumpy from entering are not present. #As Disco Bear is using the hot dogs as a jump rope, hot dogs pass through his feet as he tires out. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #In the gym, just after Disco Bear spills water over the treadmill's controls, there is no anchor point securing the treadmill to the floor. In the following scene where the machine starts to go out of control, two anchor points appear in front of the treadmill before the screws got dislodged. #In the gym, Disco Bear's runaway treadmill runs over Sniffles, crushing him. However, when the treadmill runs out of the gym, the corpse and bloodstains from the corpse are nowhere to be seen. #When Disco Bear's runaway treadmill runs over Sniffles and when Toothy is decapitated by the barbell, the blood that flows from their bodies is more orange than the blood that appears throughout the rest of the episode. #If one looks closely, Pop reacts to Cub getting run over before Cub actually gets run over. #If you pause during the part where Handy, Nutty, and Russell appear, you'll notice that Russell saw the glass shards but didn't move at all. #When Russell's head is cut in half, a small part of his teeth is on the right part of his head. His buckteeth, however, are on the left part of the head, still intact. #Russell and Nutty's remains disappear as Handy is hit in the face with chunks of concrete. #Disco Bear was shown on the road with the runaway treadmill but ended up on the sidewalk headed toward Lumpy. Later, they are both shown on a road, but the previous view had them both on a sidewalk with no road in view. #When Cuddles' car is seen driving in Disco Bear and Lumpy's direction the sidewalk is gone, but when his car passes them the sidewalk is back. #Lumpy and Disco Bear are slapped with numerous tree branches, even though they aren't near any trees. #Although Lumpy is in a wheelchair because he broke his back and Disco Bear violently turns it several times (enough to hear a cracking sound), Lumpy somehow manages not to make any sounds of pain. #Lumpy had more of a starring role. #None of the things that Lumpy was about to step on in the restaurant were there before or after he got there. #When Disco Bear kills Handy, the treadmill is able to throw up chunks of concrete, but later in the episode, it doesn't do that anymore. #Toothy and Sniffles' blood is orange. #It is quite strange how Disco Bear stepped out of the diner with no problem, whilst Lumpy couldn't enter at all due to the numerous hazards. #When Lifty and Shifty stole the meat, they didn't swing back. (Unless they detached it and landed away) #There is no blood on the shards of glass that kill Nutty and Russell. #Sniffles is missing the tape on his glasses after he is run over, but it appears again when he is shredded to pieces. #Pop should have suffered a death similar to Handy's. Trivia *The title of this episode is a parody of the phrase "ipso facto", which is Latin for "by the very fact". Here's an example: Cuddles likes Giggles, and Giggles likes Cuddles. Ipso Facto (therefore), they're in a relationship. **This is a good example of Dog Latin, phrases made to look Latin, but is not real Latin. *When this episode aired along with Party Animal and Don't Yank My Chain on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Lesser of Two Evils". Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles dies in all three episodes, while Lumpy and The Mole die twice. * As Disco Bear wakes up and dances to his bathroom, one can see a gold record on the wall of his bedroom. This may be an indication that he used to be a musician in the disco era and released a hit album, which would account for his ability to afford his high-tech house. This theory is further supported in A Change of Heart, when Disco Bear's image can be seen on the label of one of the records in the jukebox. *This is one of the two TV episodes were every character dies instantly, the other episode is Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *If one looks closely, one can see The Cursed Idol on the front of Disco Bear's restaurant menu. *Disco Bear is responsible for all the deaths in this episode. *The illuminated tiles in Disco Bear's bathroom could be a reference to Michael Jackson's music video Billie Jean. However, his alarm clock wasn't playing that song. *This is the first TV episode that doesn't star a character who rarely dies. *Disco Bear exercising by punching sides of beef in a meat locker is a reference to the movie Rocky. *This episode marks the third time Handy shows no apparent concern for the deaths or perils of others. He also does this in Wheelin' and Dealin' and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *This is the second time The Mole mistakes someone´s head for produce. This happened previously in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. *There were only three characters that didn't appear in this episode (Mime, Flippy and Splendid). Two of those (Flippy and Splendid) were also two of three characters that didn't appear in Easy Comb, Easy Go, which also stars Disco Bear. *This is one of the few episodes to show a characters morning routine the other episodes are Easy Comb, Easy Go (Disco Bear), Chew Said a Mouthful (Nutty), Sea What I Found (Russell), and Wishy Washy (Petunia). *When Disco Bear is going through his morning routine, the music that his alarm clock is playing is from the arcade game Disco Inferno. *This is the first episode in which Lifty and Shifty survive. *This is one of the only four episodes Lifty and Shifty survive together in. The other three are Concrete Solution, Easy Comb, Easy Go and Happy New Year. *This episode introduces and explores Disco Bear's bad eating habits. This will be explored again in A Change of Heart. *This marks the first time Disco Bear kills other male characters. *This is Disco Bear's most famous episode he has ever starred in. *This is the first TV episode to use Sniffles, Lumpy, Handy and Toothy's featuring pop-ups. *Cuddles' death is similar to his injury in Class Act. *Russell and Nutty's deaths are similar to the death of the Elephant Balloon Vendor in Mole in the City. *This is one of the only two times so far that Lifty & Shifty stole something and survived. The same goes for Concrete Solution. Coincidentally, both episodes have a very large cast. *All the girls survive in this episode. Lammy doesn't count because she debuted in A Bit of a Pickle, years after this episode aired. *Unlike Disco Bear's other appearances, the sound pitch of Disco Bear's scream is lower than usual. *To demonstrate how fast Lumpy and Disco Bear were going down the hill, Lumpy's body can be seen passing through the cracks in the stone wall when he hits it. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Lumpy's back injury. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2006 Episodes